Skill Tree: Enchanting
Naturally, there can only be one Enchantment per item. You gain Power in your Enchanting as you progress through your actual levels. Level 1-5 Enchanters create Level 1 Enchantments. Level 6-15 Enchanters create Level 2 Enchantments. Level 16+ Enchanters create Level 3 Enchantments. 1.) Aura Breaker - Damage Bonuses, Spell Effect Bonuses, and Damage Dealing Effects from your Enchantments have +10% Effect. 2.) Power of the Enchanter - For each enchanted item you have equipped, you have your choice of +5 Attack Damage or +5 Spell Effect. 3.) Weaponworker - You can place an additional Enchantment on Weapons. Passively grants you +5 Attack Damage. 4.) Aura Discount - Your Enchantments cost -5 Aura Power. 5.) Extraction - Gems grant you +5% Aura Power when consumed, to a minimum of 1 Aura Power gained from this bonus. 6.) Gem Armaments - Your weapons are coated with rugged gems, decreasing your Bonus Attack Chance by 5% but granting you +25% Effect of Enchantments on your Weapon. 7.) Gem Proliferation - Whenever you attack or cast a spell, you have a 5% chance of creating a random Gem that can be consumed for Aura Power. 8.) Gem Armor - Your armor is coated with rugged gems, granting you + ( Armor x 0.1 ) Spell Resist and +5% Effect of your Enchantments on Armor. 9.) Legacy Plates - Your Body Armor can have an additional Enchantment placed on it. You have +20 Max Hit Points. 10.) Component Affinity - When you get this Skill, choose a non-weapon item slot. You can place another Enchantment on each item of that slot type. Enchantments you place on items of that slot type cost 5 Aura Power less to place. 11.) Enduring Auras - Hit Point bonuses from your Enchantments have +20% Effect. 12.) Unfaltering Auras - Armor bonuses from your Enchantments have +10% Effect. Effects that generate Shields from your Enchantments have +20% Effect. 13.) Caster's Resolve - Spell Resist and Max MP bonuses from your Enchantments have +20% Effect. 14.) Aura Breaker II - Damage Bonuses, Spell Effect Bonuses, and Damage Dealing Effects from your Enchantments have +15% Effect. 15.) Enchanted Steel - Whenever you attack, you have a +5% Chance to Proc Enchanted Steel for each enchanted item you have equipped. When Enchanted Steel procs, your current attack deals + [ ( Attack Damage + Spell Effect ) x ( 0.75 ) ] Magical Damage. 16.) Amassed Enchantments - You can place an additional Enchantment on your weapon. For each enchantment on your weapons, you have +5 Attack Damage. 17.) Aura Discount II - Your Enchantments cost -7 Aura Power. 18.) Extraction II - Gems grant you +10% Aura Power when consumed, to a minimum of 1 Aura Power gained from this tree's skills. 19.) Crystalline Grip - Your weapons are fortified with Gems, granting you +25% Effect of Enchantments on your weapon. 20.) Blood Diamonds - Whenever you kill a unit, you immediately gain then consume a Blood Diamond that grants you Aura Power equal to the XP that unit granted. Also passively causes you to gain +2 Aura Power whenever you kill a unit. 21.) Rhinestone Armor - +15% Effect of your Enchantments on Armor. 22.) Armor of the Ancients - For each Enchantment placed on your Body Armor, you have +15 Max Hit Points. You can place an additional Enchantment on your Body Armor. 23.) Component Affinity II - When you get this Skill, choose a non-weapon item slot. You can place another Enchantment on each item of that slot type. Enchantments you place on items of that slot type cost 5 Aura Power less to place. 24.) Immortal - Hit Point Bonuses from your Enchantments have +30% Effect. 25.) Arcane Bulwark - Armor bonuses from your Enchantments have +20% Effect. This bonus is increased to +40% Effect on Shields. 26.) Mage's Reserve - Each enchanted item of yours grants the bearer +6 Spell Resist. You passively gain + ( Spell Resist ) Max MP. 27.) Aura Breaker III - Damage Bonuses, Spell Effect Bonuses, and Damaging Effects from your Enchantments have +15% Effect. 28.) Aura of Battle - Whenever you attack, you gain a stack of Aura of Battle for each enchanted item you have equipped. You deal +1 Magic Damage on attack for each stack of Aura of Battle on you. At the end of any given turn, you can expend any number of stacks of Aura of Battle to gain a shield with that many Hit Points. 29.) Mythical Weapons - You can place another Enchantment on weapons. Additionally, your enchantments on weapons grant the bearer +10% of their choice of Spell Effect or Attack Damage. 30.) Aura Discount III - Your Auras cost -9 Aura Power. 31.) Extraction III - Gems grant you +15% Aura Power when consumed. Bonuses from this tree grant a minimum of +1 Aura Power gained. 32.) Brilliant Armory - +50% Effect of Enchantments on weapons. 33.) Aura Vampirism - You have +10% Aurasteal. ( You gain Aura Power on dealing any damage equal to 10% of damage dealt ) 34.) Truly Outrageous - +30% Effect of your Enchantments on Armor. Whenever you cast a spell, you gain a stack of Gemcraft. Maximum of one stack of Gemcraft. Whenever you attack, remove a stack of Gemcraft to deal + ( Armor x 0.2 ) magic damage on this attack. 35.) Guardian of the Meek - You can enchant your Body Armor another two times. When you drop to below 50% Hit Points for the first time in an encounter, you recover 1% of your Max Hit Points for each Enchantment on items you have equipped. 36.) Armor Fetish - Whenever you place an Enchantment on a Nonweapon item, you gain a stack of Affinity with that item's type. Each stack of Affinity grants +2% of Enchantments on that item type's effects for you. Max of 50 Stacks for each item type. 37.) Unfaltering Vitality - As long as you have at least 400 Hit Points, each enchantment on your items grants you +20 Hit Points. Passively grants you +20 Hit Points. 38.) Shield of the Ancients - You can have one item at a time enchanted with the "Shield of the Ancients" Enchantment. This Enchantment grants the bearer + ( 20 / 60 / 100 ) Hit Points, + ( 5 / 10 / 15 ) Armor, + ( 8 / 12 / 20 ) Spell Resist, and + ( 1 / 2 / 3 ) HP Regen. You can remove this enchantment outside of combat at any time, and the Enchantment costs 50 Aura Power to place. 39.) Interconnecting Auras - Each Enchantment of yours grants the bearer +10 Max MP. Any Party member can expend 5 MP to have another party member within 10m of that party member recover 3 MP. 40.) Aura Strike - You deal + ( Aura Power x 0.05 ) Attack Damage. Whenever you attack, you gain 5 Aura Power. 41.) Aura Discount IV - Your Auras cost -14 Aura Power. 42.) Extraction IV - Gems grant you +25% Aura Power when consumed. Additionally, whenever you consume anything for Aura Power that a party member did not create, you gain 5 Aura Power. 43.) Aura Augmentation - You can place up to three Aura Sockets on items. Each Aura socket costs 100 Aura Power, and grants the Augmented item +1 Enchantment Slot. Additionally, whenever you attack a unit while wielding an enchanted item, you gain Aura Power equal to 1% of that Unit's Max Hit Points. 44.) Ancient Fortitude - You have + ( Armor x 0.1 ) Spell Resist for each enchantment on your Body Armor. Additionally, you can place another Enchantment on your Body Armor. 45.) Focus - Whenever you enchant an item, your party gains ( Affinity Stacks for that Item Type x 0.2 ) XP. Additionally, your enchantments on items with which you have fifty Affinity stacks for have +50% Effect. 46.) Brawn - +5% to all Hit Point bonuses from items, skills, and improvements. This bonus is increased to +20% for Enchantments. 47.) Aura Discount V - Your Auras cost -20 Aura Power. Whenever you complete an encounter, you gain +100 Aura Power. 48.) Extraction V - Gems grant you +45% Aura Power when consumed. 49.) Vestments of the Guardian - You can wear another suit of Body Armor. This additional Suit of Body Armor only has 25% of its original effects. 50.) Commitment - When you get this skill, name a nonweapon item type. Your enchantments on items of that type have +100% effect.